


【银土】烙情  第二章

by flying_fish



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《烙情》是原人物背景设定，共分为三章，每章彼此相关，故事前情内容请从第一章开始看。





	1. 第1页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

土方语塞了。的确，银时可是“著名的白夜叉”，要抓住他可没那么容易。

“哼，要逞英雄随便你，到时候可别指望我去救你哦！”土方半开玩笑地说着。  
从门缝里看到值夜的人还有七八米的距离，银时血一样的赤瞳盯着土方说：“不要回平仓酒馆，已经有杀手过去了，去我房间等我！”说完转身推开门跑了出去。

土方稍愣了一下，外面立刻响起了“抓贼！有刺客”之类的叫喊声。和银时预计的差不多，丰元记的宅邸乱作一团，忍者们从厨房里也冲了出来。土方的夜行服反倒成为最好的伪装，不一会儿就翻到了屋顶上，庭院里什么情况看不清楚，只能听见刀剑碰撞的声音。

银时......没问题吧？

土方已经跑到距离丰元记家一百多米以外的地方，然而他根本不能安心离开，紧紧握着手中的剑，思考了片刻正想要往回走的时候，借着微弱的月光看到一团白色的影子跳到了屋顶。他冷笑了一声，点了支烟，自言自语道：“跑得倒挺快嘛！” 

路过万事屋的时候，并土方十四郎没有停留，而是朝他该去的地方走去。那个地方有他的兄弟，有他的部下，那是他完成自己使命的地方——真选组。

坂田银时。  
土方抬头望了一下万事屋巨大的招牌，心里默默地念着他的名字。土方猛吸了口烟，轻笑了一声：真是个自以为是的混蛋啊....... 

第二天早上，坂田银时很早就起身了，确切地说没有睡几个小时。他此刻心情很糟糕，坐在沙发上一动不动多小时了，面前一只巨型犬歪着脑袋看着他，似乎很不理解他的郁闷。神乐揉着惺忪的睡眼，迷迷瞪瞪地走过来：“银酱，今天早上吃什么啊？”

“你楼下登势婆婆那里吃，先记账吧！”他像是忽然想起了什么，站起身来将洞爷湖挂在腰间就要出门，“我有点事，要先出门了。”

土方昨晚上没到万事屋等他，银时连夜跑到他的临时住所找他，也没有找到半个人影。信步走在街上，胡乱地抓着脑袋，早上起床都没有打理过的满头银色卷发，造型夸张的支棱着。神乐一句话提醒了他，应该再去平仓酒馆去看一次。

万一......不，没有万一。银时绝不相信土方被抓住了。

“老板，鱼丸面一碗。”银时掀开吊帘，有气无力地喊了一声，在最靠近门边的位置坐下的时候，他看到了土方正在斜对面坐着，但是土方是背对着门，大概是没有注意到银时走进来。银时那本应该放下来的心突然变得剑拔弩张。因为那个乖巧可爱的女孩，平仓老板的女儿，正坐在土方餐桌的对面，有说有笑的样子真让人火大。

平仓纱希今天给土方端上来的是加量的牛腩菇拉面，她兴致勃勃地介绍着这道面制作的过程，然后目不转睛地注视着土方。这热情地推介令土方吃得很不自在，终于他忍不住打断她：“平仓小姐，感谢你特别招待我，您真的不必这样，当然我会按单付账的。”

“哦......土方先生不用客气！喜欢吃什么都可以告诉我！”  
土方轻叹了口气，看样子平仓根本没有听懂他的意思。  
“那，今天中午也会在这里吃饭吗？”  
“诶？......是。”土方愣了一下，看着纱希笑意如花的脸，真不知道如何回答。忽然间看到纱希的脸色变了，他感觉到身后有人走了过来，下意识地握住腰间的剑。

“哼，难得人家盛情，土方你又何必推三阻四呢？是吧，平仓小姐？“坂田银时坐在了纱希的身边，扯着嘴角露出一个古怪的笑容。

银时的视线一直盯着纱希，她的脸微微一红，轻声说：“是、是呢，土方先生是我的救命恩人，就、就让我稍微.....稍微报答一下吧！”  
土方皱起眉头：“你来干什么？”

“我来吃早餐。”服务员端来了银时的面，他抬起手让把面端到土方的这张桌子上。  
“那个......既然土方先生有朋友来了，那我就不打搅了。”纱希慢慢地站起来。  
“等等！”银时突然抓住了她的手腕。“我的这位‘朋友’暂时还要托你照顾呢，再坐一会儿吧！”

“银时！”这次轮到土方的脸挂不住了，他放下筷子，看着被吓了一跳的纱希说：“平仓小姐先去忙别的事情吧！银时，你是来找我的不是吗”

银时扬起眉毛目送纱希逃也似的走进内室，调侃道：“是个不错的好女孩呢，不如——”

“啧！别扯那些有的没的。我不是说了让你没事不要来找我吗？”土方点了支烟。

“你潜伏进去找到什么线索了吗？”银时环顾四周没有发现可疑的人，小声说道。

烟雾从土方唇间缓缓溢出，他眯着眼睛说：“我怀疑那天晚上交易药品的人躲在那宅子里，丰元记総一郎昨天早上出院后，我决定去调查一下，我在他的寝室外面偷看他换药，发现他伤得很重，但是我在他家的门口明明没有用多大的力道砍伤他啊……”

“他们抓了个医生，好像是在说什么改进药的配方。”

“哼，原来如此，借着给大人换药找来医生秘密进行药品的实验吗？”土方冷笑了一下。  
“你昨晚上去哪里睡的？该不会是在平仓家——？”银时话锋突然一转，冷冷地问道。  
“呃！混蛋你说什么？！”土方脸涨了脸低吼着，一双眼睛狠狠地瞪着他。

“你们两个笨蛋， 要调情去没人的地方啊！”  
门口传来熟悉的声音，两个人同时朝他望去，是冲田总悟。身后跟着进来的是监察组的山崎退以及四队的队长杉原，几个人走过来坐在他们的周围。

“你说谁在调情！”土方瞪了他一眼，“说说看，都查到什么了？”

“副长！负责给丰元记大人换药的大夫是铃木冲，说是需要住在大人家里随诊，但是他的妻子和女儿都不在家，父母都不知道他们去了哪里。”山崎掏出本子认真的汇报着。

“等等！我已经不是你们的副长了。就叫土方吧！”土方朝桌面上吐了口烟，然后朝内堂喊了一声：“老板，能不能麻烦你先停止营业呢？我这里有点重要的事情要谈啊！”

“好哦！”平仓老板在厨房里应声道，纱希走出来默默地关上了大门。

“土方，医案我也去查过了，丰元记総一郎确实受了重伤。看来你砍他那一下确实是下了狠手啊！”冲田总悟笑了一下。

“副长.....啊，土方。关于他们交易的那个药，我又找线人地查了查，是坎特利尔星还没有完成的配方就被偷出来倒卖了。只是那个药，如果完成配方的话，恐怕一般的人都不是他们的对手.....”杉原担忧地说接着说。

“我说土方，我们在谈这么重要的事情，为什么这个无关紧要的人要在这里旁听啊？”冲田眨巴着眼睛，鄙夷地看着银时。

坂田银时挖着鼻孔望着他：“臭小子，我好歹也是当事人吧！什么叫无关紧要啊！”

“咳咳，坂田你先出去等一会儿吧！”土方轻轻咳嗽了一声，及时阻止了这两个人吵起来。

银时慢慢地站起身来，煞有其事地说：“我说你们至少考虑给他换个地方住吧？丰元记宅子里有个叫前田的说土方可能看见了——”他忽然停下来了，将视线落在土方的身上，眼神认真的可怕。

“嗯？看到了什么？”土方眯着眼睛看着发呆的银时。

“他说你有可能看到了他家大人的脸，所以昨晚上派人来暗杀你。”银时冷笑了一下，“这些就说得通了，为什么你追犯人到了丰元记的家门口，他府里面却没有人看到犯人的原因。”

“因为大人本身就是犯人。”冲田总悟说话的声音像冰冷的水泥。 

“不、不会吧？”山崎简直不敢相信他们的话。  
“居然倒打一耙，把副长都弄到停职的地步。”  
........

土方默默地抽着烟，听着他们的对话。几分钟过后，他将烟头熄灭后低沉的声音传出：”这些都只是猜测而已，要想证明你们的猜测是正确的，只有找到证据才行。”

坂田银时忽然诡异地微笑了一下，朝门外走去：“你们要继续谈正事我就不打扰 ，再说找证据是你们警察的工作吧！再见啦！”

“银时！”背后传来土方的声音，他停住了脚步。

“先别走啊！我还有事找你。”  
银时朝身后挥了挥手，拉开了店门。


	2. 第2页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

“谁叫你擅自进我的房间的？！“

冲田一行人离开的时候，土方在门外没有看到银时立刻就猜到他在哪里。推开房门一看，坂田银时正躺在他那个单人床上，双手枕在脑袋下面悠哉哉地晃着双腿，他瞥了一眼怒气冲冲地土方，嘲讽地说道：“瞧你这房子的惨样，为什么不告诉那个臭小子？”

确实很惨，土方叹了口气。小小的寝室一片狼藉，被盖让刀砍得破破烂烂，装着土方换洗衣服的小包袱也被戳得稀巴烂，到处都是碎布和棉絮。

“丰元记一族势力很大，在没有绝对把握之前，不能轻举妄动。”土方点了支烟，他这么说也是让银时知道，不要再随便搅进来。

“话说土方你找我什么事啊？”银时打了个哈欠问道。  
“桂在哪里？”土方四周升腾起一片烟雾，他警告道：“别再跟说你不知道。”

“等这件事情结束了，我把他给你送到真选组的门口。”银时看起来并不像是开玩笑。

“你小子别想忽悠我。”土方总觉得他回答的那么干脆，有些古怪。

“那么土方，你昨晚上睡在哪儿了？”银时黑着脸严肃地问道。  
”诶？你这混蛋到底想说什么？”土方哭笑不得地看着他。

银时斜着眼睛迎上他的视线，别别扭扭地说：“土方你听着，我......我可不想稀里糊涂地就带了绿帽子——哎呀！”话还没说完，后脑勺就被土方狠狠地拍了一巴掌。

“整天脑袋里都在想什么？”土方猛吸了口烟，看他的视线几乎要在他身上开几个洞，“我昨晚上回真选组了！真是的，这都什么时候了。”

“不是让你去我房间等吗？”银时嘟囔着。  
“昨晚上我去找近藤他们讨论案情，回来的时候就发现房间被袭击了。你说的对，的确是有人想杀我。”土方望向窗外，“今天听你一说，我就都明白了。”

“我觉得那个姑娘喜欢你。”  
“又来了！你到底是——！”  
“但是苍蝇不叮无缝的蛋。”

“竟然比喻成苍蝇......！！”这个人说话还真是毒舌，土方没想到他会说出何种话。很难得的见到银时烦躁地抓着后颈窝一脸胡思乱想的样子，翻着眼睛望着天花板。

土方将剩下的半支烟丢进烟灰缸，绷着脸几步走到他的面前，用力揪住银时的领口将他拽向自己。

“唔——！！”银时被吓了一大跳，因为在他反应过来土方这一连串动作的时候，那个带着浓重烟味湿热的双唇已经覆了过来。霸道且笨拙的吻，似乎在模仿银时昔日的动作一般，因为缺乏技巧弄得银时有些痛，银时正要抱住他的时候，土方却放开了他。

“十四你这是.....什么意思？”银时轻轻地摸着下唇，有一处被土方那个粗暴的吻弄破了皮。  
“咳咳，就是字面上的意思。”土方望着他，那眼神就像是安抚闹脾气的孩子：“让你不要整天想那些无聊的事情。”

坂田银时轻笑了一下，“我知道了。”说完就准备离开。  
“你这家伙又知道什么了？”  
“就是字面上的意思。”

土方从窗户向下看，银时很快消失在人群中，才终于安心地舒了口气。

在上二楼的台阶时，就听见了房间里就像是发生地震一样的声音。不用说，又是神乐在和定春玩耍。坂田银时早已习惯家里这样的闹腾，他刚刚推开门，就看见桌子上堆满了各种食物和水果，神乐单手撑着定春的脑袋打着招呼：“银酱，欢迎回来。”

“这些是谁拿来的？”他顺手拿起一只苹果咬了一口，问道。

“新八的姐姐送来的。大概是听新八说了我们这里最近都没什么生意吧！怕我们饿死吧！”神乐想了想答道，皱着眉头地望向银时：“银酱，你也想想办法啊！这样想起我们真的会饿死诶。”

“神乐，把这个西瓜切了吧！”银时没有理她，大胃王总是担心会被饿死，他已经习惯了神乐的日常抱怨。他直勾勾地看着桌子上非常显眼的一颗西瓜。想给桌子腾点地方出来，另外就是银时也很久没吃过西瓜了。

神乐拍了拍定春的脑袋，几步跳了过来，抱起西瓜就往厨房走去。不一会儿，厨房传来了狗叫和咕噜咕噜的声音，不用问就是西瓜滚来滚去的被定春当做是玩具了。银时打开电视，无目的地随意转台，最后停在了结野小姐的天气预报上。

“哇呜，过几天就要降温了啊......"他自言自语道，表面上在看电视，心里挥之不去地则是刚才土方的那个吻，太意外了都没有能好好享受。这是土方第一次吻他，不管有没有特别的意思都让人为之激动啊！

“啊！！”厨房里突然出来了一阵惨叫声。银时心头一惊，立刻跑了过去。跑过去一看，脸色顿时变得超级难看：西瓜还是西瓜，被定春的前爪按着，而神乐的左手背上弄出了个很大的伤口，地板上血渍斑斑。她一副委屈的要命的样子在抽泣着：“银酱.....”

“唉！我是不知道你是怎么弄的，真是会给人添麻烦！”虽然嘴上这么说，银时还是取来纱布和酒精棉给她包扎。

忽然，滑门被拉开了。  
“没想到号称宇宙第一的夜兔也会哭鼻子，别让我看不起你啊！”一个有着酒红色瞳孔的浅栗色头发的少年走了进来，靠前站着一脸鄙视地看着神乐。

神乐一见到他立刻面露凶相：“总悟？进人家的房间都不知道敲门吗？没礼貌的警察看着都让人讨厌！”

“神乐，别吵了！”银时绑好纱布，立刻制止了这两个一见面就冲克的人，“这几天伤口不要沾水，不然发炎了就不好办了。”

冲田总悟慢慢走过来，在银时旁边坐下了。尽管脸上不好看，视线却一直没有离开神乐的手。沉默了一会儿他开始表明来意：“老板，想要土方复职的最好办法就是抓到和天人交易药品的犯人，至少要证明他是误伤。但如果疑犯就是丰元记的话，依现在的情况下，真选组行动起来很不方便。”

“我说臭小子，这些本来就是警察的工作吧？不方便就不做了吗？”银时对冲田总悟一直都没什么好感，总是说不到几句就要怼起来。

“你也看出来了吧！土方是想要自己去找证据吧！丰元记老狐狸本来就想要除掉他，他再有所行动的话，不就等于送上门了吗？”冲田眨巴着眼睛，歪着脑袋，简直就像是一个扮可爱的魔鬼。

神乐剥了个橘子塞进嘴里，鄙夷地看着他：“你不是一直希望他死吗？装好心没人相信好吧？”  
“死丫头，我和土方的事情轮不到你来说。”

神乐猛地站起身来，手上的伤又被碰到了，她疼得皱起了眉头。

“那手背上本来就有伤，还没有好完吧？”总悟轻轻地叹了口气，三天前两个人在街上打起来，神乐的左手背在树干上擦伤了。他面无表情地注视着神乐，冷冷地说：“现在又受了伤，我看你什么时候才能好。”

又受了伤？  
银时觉得心里猛然吹来一阵风，把原本心里那些看不清的东西渐渐地显现出来。难怪他一直有种事实明明就在眼前，却怎么也触摸不到的疑惑，今天总悟几个字便点醒了他。银时笑了，那种诡异地笑容令人毛骨悚然，腾地站起来兴奋地说着：“呵呵呵，原来如此。没想到他对自己下手够狠的。”   
“银酱？”  
“老板，你要是想到什么就说，你这样真够吓人的。”总悟双手抱拳问道。  
银时看着总悟：“你今天来找我如果是想帮土方，现在就去找你们老大，最好是能把松平那个老家伙也叫上，两小时后在丰元记総一郎的门口等着。要是你只是来找我聊天，也随便你，我相信神乐会好好招呼你。”说完抓起洞爷湖径直出门去了。

果然，今天来找坂田银时是对的。  
总悟满意地笑了笑，然后将视线投向了神乐：“喂！这点小伤没问题吧，等忙过这段儿了咱们好好比一场啊！”  
“就算是我受伤了也照样能打赢你！”神乐小声嘟囔着，“这点小伤根本不算什么。”  
总悟慢慢朝房门走去，淡淡地说：“是呢，你可是宇宙最强的夜兔哦。”


	3. 第3页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

午餐过后，丰元记総一郎总是一个人呆在书房里。虽然他担任全国财税调配的职务，但是他从小开始对奇闻异谈就非常痴迷，本来以为只是传说而已的许多事情，因为天人来到地球后都变成了现实。四十五岁的年纪，丰元记权力和财富积累到了连将军都刮目相看的程度，然而身体的衰老却是他最为恐慌的噩梦。

身体力量得到提升之后，就想要实现自己的控制欲达到人生巅峰，想方设法得来的那种药品效果却不如人意。急切地想要改进药品性能，他查遍资料还是一无所获，他从书堆中站起来，走到墙边的一面大镜子前，看着鬓角的白发深深地叹了口气。

左臂上绑着厚厚的绷带，连翻书、穿衣服这样的基本动作都变得很不方便。他重新坐到小桌前，得知土方十四郎的暗杀行动失败，更让他心急如焚，希望能尽快完成新药的改良。  
“来人啊！上茶！”他朝门口喊了一声。

滑门打开后，一个带着头巾的扑人端着茶杯和开水壶进来，像是惧怕丰元记的怪脾气，那人一直低着头。不一会儿，绿茶的香气飘散出来，丰元记轻轻地抿了一口：“茶不错，你下去吧！”

但是那人却跪在小桌边一动不动，丰元记呵斥道：“嗯？这里没你的事了。”当他再次端起茶杯的时候，却没办法再若无其事地喝茶了，因为喉咙感觉到了金属的冰凉：“你是谁？真是好大的胆子啊！”

“您还真是贵人多忘事啊！丰元记大人。”  
耳边传来了沙哑低沉的声音，他心头一惊：“土方十四郎？哼，弄伤我的手臂还不够，现在直接想要我的命了吗？”  
“大人的手臂是怎么弄伤的，你我都心知肚明。现在带我去你做实验的地方吧？”  
“什么实验？”  
土方见他还在装傻，冷笑了一声：“少啰嗦！你们从坎特利尔星买的那种药，不是在调试吗？快带你我过去！”他将匕首又抵近了一分丰元记身体顿时僵直起来，他慢慢站起身来，淡淡地说了句：“喂，把刀放下来比较好哦，我的家臣们可不是那种能眼睁睁地看着他们的主子，被人家用刀抵着脖子都无动于衷的人哦。”

没错，大概是因为掌管财税的缘故，丰记的家臣都是使暗器，格杀的好手。土方将匕首滑下来抵住他的侧腰，用毛巾搭在手上作为掩饰。丰元记知道那个位置如果被刀刺中同样会因为失血过多而死，于是决定听从土方的要求不再反抗。

两个人慢慢朝厨房走着。丰元记竟然如此顺从，令土方不得不提高警惕。不时有仆人和护卫从身边走过，也没法发现任何的异常。厨房的大门就在眼前了，丰元记停下了脚步，最后确认道：“你确定要看吗？”  
“快点开门。”  
丰元记的鼻息里传出一声奇怪地冷哼，他慢慢地打开厨房的门，立刻闻到血腥和药物特有的刺鼻的气味。眼前的景象更是令土方震惊，所谓的厨房就是个专业的医用实验室，而且这里几乎是密闭的环境。

各式各样的药瓶，有着各种恐怖颜色的试剂大约有七八十种摆满了2张榻榻米大小的桌子，而靠墙的柱子上绑着一个拉耸这脑袋已经失去意识的男人，赤裸的身体上各种针眼和刀口触目惊心。有几个身穿白色大褂的人，全副武装地正在他的身上做着一些检查。见到是丰元记，纷纷朝他行礼。

这种气味.......土方立刻明白了为什么他们会选择在染料仓库里交货，这种药品是挥发试剂，有着剧烈的异味，染料仓库里正好可以做最好的伪装。

身后传来了脚步声，土方下意识地去摸腰间的刀，但是却空无一物。为了化装成仆人，土方将刀藏在了厨房旁边的储物间。转身就看见两个忍者模样的人，正一步步走过来，似乎完全不担心土方会杀了他们的主人。情急之下，他只好将丰元记猛的一推，他跌坐在地上。土方环视周围，那几个医生吓得蜷缩在地上，瑟瑟发抖。

不管是对手的人数，体力还是武器，他完全处于劣势，除了近身肉搏没有别的办法。土方朝地上啐了一口，握紧手中的匕首，做好了迎战的准备。

那个男人自始至终冷笑着，他从容地从地上站起来，一副看热闹的表情看着土方疲于应付对手的攻击，土方终于明白了他为什么会那么顺从，原来这里本身就是个陷阱。仅仅几分钟，土方的身上就出现了五六个划伤。稍有破绽其中一个忍者的长刀就朝土方的胸口猛刺过去，而另一个人挥起右腿用力朝他的腰部一踢——

噗通！土方一个踉跄扑倒在几米之外的那几个医生的面前，不知道是肋骨断了还是腰受伤了，他想要站起来都显得很吃力。站在墙边旁观的丰元记掏出哨子吹了一声，那两个人立刻停止攻击。

“鬼副长土方十四郎，你这么好的素质，打死了怪可惜的。不如来帮我试药吧！”那男人“好心”地建议道。“反正你已经被真选组踢出来了，怎么样？考虑一下吧？”

土方好不容易挣扎着想坐起来，旁边的医生连忙搀扶了他一把。土方站起来的时候，左手心里被塞进了一个小瓶子。那医生表情复杂地看了他一眼立刻撇开了视线，不消多想土方心里大概明白几分了。

他从口袋里掏出一支烟，双手颤抖着点燃，身体的疼痛似乎缓解了不少。他眯着眼睛瞟了一眼立柱上那个奄奄一息的男人，嗤之以鼻道：“试药志愿者？真是个好工作呢， 就像他这样活活被你们玩死吗？”

”哈哈哈，我当然不会让那个你做这种低级的试药！买来的那个药分子式有点问题，你也看到，我还只能用一些简单的方法来控制。新药做好以后，你来试用一下，效果相当惊人哦！”丰元记得意地说。

“也就是，如果我不接受你的条件，就要被打死在这里吗？”土方咬着烟嘴，一副无所谓的表情，紧紧握住手里的匕首朝那两个武士走去。外面的喧闹声引起了他的注意，“不出去看看吗？好像有客人哦。”

丰元记依然是一副镇定自若的样子：“你还是先考虑一下自己的处境吧！既然土方你并不接受我的建议，哼！“他拍了拍手，那两个忍着立刻举起手中的刀朝土方砍过去。

刚刚下了拼死一搏的决心，大门突然被踹开。  
“喂~喂，你真以为自己很神勇吗？”门口传来一个大喝。

白色团云长衫上沾满点点血渍，一双无神的死鱼眼杀气腾腾的男人慢慢地走了进来。

这个混蛋......又擅自——！！

土方听到他的声音时心里就咯噔一声，然而他现在根本无暇去吃惊。不知道什么时候开始，坂田银时总是在一些关键的时候出现在他左右。一次次地拯救他，替他解围，又一次次地令他难堪，和他不停地斗嘴。这种纠缠不清的缘分，令他感到困惑。

然而，不想变得越来越依靠他，这才是土方内心的声音。

“你的刀真是太难用了，还是还给你吧！”银时一脸嫌弃地看了看手中满是血迹的钢刀，朝土方用力掷了过去，反手拔出腰间的洞湖朝其中一个忍者的背砍了过去。

就在忍者躲闪的空档，土方瞅准时机一把抓住刀柄，现场立刻变成了一对一的打斗局面。银时的刀法化非常古怪，且出刀很快，像是一头野兽在撞击牢笼般的爆发力，丰元记的脸色开始发青。

“大叔，外面那些死士已经处理掉了哦！”银时冲着呆在一旁的丰元记大声嚷着。“还不准备投降吗？”

丰元记総一郎艰难地吞咽了一下，凶狠地瞪着银时，语无伦次地说道：“你算是什么东西！竟然......竟然随便就闯进来！！你怎么敢.....！！”他尤其不敢相信仅凭这个不知道从哪里冒出来的人，就能把他府上的护卫全部......！丰元记咬着牙，突然朝大门方向跑去。这时候，土方的匕首擦过他的脸颊插在了他面前的墙上，阻断了他想逃跑的念头。

刀光剑影碰撞出非常刺耳的金属声音，四个人混战大约过了十分钟，兴许是药性即将过去，两个忍者的动作渐渐慢了下来，最后被银时和土方分别刺中了腹部和肩膀倒在地上。因为银时踹开的大门，厨房里浓烈的药剂气味渐渐散去，土方深深地呼吸了几口新鲜空气。

丰元记慢慢地转过身，尽管面如死灰，气势却丝毫不减。  
“你们以为这样就算是赢了吗？就凭你们？哈哈哈哈，别做梦了！”他梗着脖子狂笑起来，狰狞地注视着土方和银时。


	4. 第4页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

“唉！怎么那么多废话！”银时不耐烦地走上去狠踹了他一脚，“是赢还是输，你说了不算。”趁丰元记捂住肚子坐在地上呻吟的时候，他径直走过去把绑在柱子上的男人松绑了。  
“大叔，我现在要绑着你，让你看看到底是谁赢了。”银时拿着绳子扳过丰元记的脸，流氓气十足地说道，然后手法熟练地把他五花大绑起来。

做完这一切后，银时自言自语道：“时间也差不多了。”  
“什么差不多了？”土方越来越糊涂了。  
“来，刺我一刀。”  
“哈？你在说什么疯话。”

“赶快！朝这儿刺一刀，没事的相信我！”银时拍了拍自己的左边锁骨和肩胛的中间位置 ，一脸认真地催促道。

土方愣了几秒钟，忽然明白了银时要这么做的理由，冷笑着狠狠地骂道：“混蛋！你要是敢耍我杀了你哦！”

剑刺过来的时候，银时咬紧牙关，双拳紧握强忍住了巨痛。其实土方刺地并不很深，鲜血还是立刻浸湿了衣物。他皱紧眉头冲着墙角蹲着的几个人大吼起来：“快走啊，还等什么？！”

土方将剑收回剑鞘，连推带搡地把丰元记推向门口。银时发出轻微的呻吟声走在前面，他看见地上滴落的银时的血就像是刚开的梅花，在木质地板上晕开。

几分钟后，银时和土方，以及被绑着的丰元记，那几个医生等人来到了大门口。

门口隐约能听到有人在说话，银时笑了一下说：“那臭小子很准时嘛！”  
“诶？”  
门打开后，土方被惊呆了。近藤勋带着两队人，还有松平片栗虎都在等着他们。  
“老板，你要我找的人我可都找来了，剩下的事要怎么收场还得看你的哦！”冲田总悟靠在车门边，一边吹着泡泡一边说道。

“犯人抓出来了，敢不敢带回去，可就是你们的事喽。”银时把丰元记推到了松平片栗虎面前，毫不畏惧地和他对视着。 

松平眯着眼睛望着他，“近藤君，你觉得呢？”  
“十四，不管要抓谁都要有证据才可以，你已经找到了吧？”近藤严肃地问道。要逮捕高官，没有绝对的把握，就算是松平也保不住他们啊。

“证据在他的厨房里。”土方点了支烟，想让尼古丁缓解身上的疼痛。正在此时，院子里发出了一声巨响，顿时火光冲天，热浪从土方心里暗暗大叫不好，转身又折返回去，冲田带着自己的小队立刻冲进去救火。

“这下什么都没有了，嘿嘿哈哈哈哈......”丰元记忽然大笑起来，他鄙夷地扫视着那几个医生，“你们不会想救凭这几个人的嘴就想逮捕我吧！”  
近藤勋和松平老爹的脸色开始变得阴沉起来。

那个作为实验室的厨房已经被烧成一团黢黑，连同起居室一起被炸毁了，空气中弥漫着硝的气味，墙体残缺不全，屋顶直接掀翻。这很明显是炸弹造成的，土方咬着烟嘴恨恨地骂了一句：“可恶！老狐狸居然还在这屋里安装了炸弹，都不怕把自己炸死吗？！”  
“松平！快点给我松绑！”在门外对峙的丰元记総一郎昂起头喊道。   
“证据啊，我有哦。”银时捂着伤口龇牙咧嘴地说。

松平望着银时，“等等！坂田.....银时你为什么会在这里？今天总不会又是偶遇吧？” 

“上次在街上被两个忍者袭击，我跟踪过来了，发下他们还虏来了几个医生，想看看这个老贼有什么古怪，所以就打起来了——”银时一脸认真地解释着，这些在进来之前就编排好的台词现在被他说的就好像是真的一样。

“银时！我来说吧！我带着和丰元记去实验室的时候，被他的杀手家臣袭击了。我没想到银时也在，准确的说是他因为救我才受的伤。”土方轻轻地吐了口烟，朝大门处走过来。

“你在胡说什么？”坂田银时立刻反驳道，“我看起来是那种会救警察的人吗？呵呵，你少自作多情吧！再说我这伤口不是你刺的吗？”

原来他打的是这个主意......  
土方黑着脸望着银时喋喋不休地说着，默默地抽着烟。

“亏你还说自己是警察，我也帮过你不少吧！你们是魔鬼吗！啊呀呀！还不快点送我去医院！”银时夸张地叫唤着，脸色越来越苍白了倒不像是装的，他瞪着松平说：“我要去医院验伤啊！看看是不是土方那个混蛋刺的！”

“吵死了！给老子闭嘴！”只见松平迅雷不及掩耳地朝着银时旁边的墙上开了一枪，所有人都立刻安静下来，他大喝道：“全部带走！这不是有现成的医生吗？你就去真选组的牢房里养伤吧！”

坂田银时，你就那么喜欢逞英雄吗.......  
土方十四郎望着窗外移动的风景发呆，心里说不出是生气还是担心。银时竟然会做出这样的举动，和他当时想的不一样。如果早就知道的话，说不定也下不去手......

“土方，这样真的好吗？”  
“抓到犯人就是最好的结果。”  
“老板身上的伤，是你刺的吗？”  
“不是。”土方心不在焉地应了一声。  
总悟长长地叹了口气：“两个白痴，一对儿笨蛋。真是没救了！”  
“臭小子你骂谁白痴？”

正式开始审案是抓到丰元记総一郎第三天的事情了。毕竟真选组是隶属于幕府的警察组织，要抓财税厅的老大，有一大堆的手续要走。在最后要呈送到将军阁下的那里之前，近藤勋不止一次地找到坂田银时索要“证据”，但他坚决要到关键时刻才肯“拿”出来。好在整个事件还有土方和几个医生是目击者，作为担保人近藤勋拿到了逮捕以及起诉丰元记的手令。

银时当然也在真选组关押了几天，神乐和新八听说他仅仅是私闯大臣宅邸一项就够判三年以上，更何况还砍伤了那么多人。两个孩子哭哭啼啼地哀求总悟，总算是获得了作为亲属旁听审案的机会。

这一天，天气晴朗气温却很低。为了方便提取犯人和证人，审案的现场就设在了真选组。和上次一样，松平片栗虎在正位上作者，其他人基本上都站在他的身侧。左边一排小桌旁坐着的是各小队的队长们，右边一排坐着是丰元记的律师们，家属和真选组其他队员们都门外。都见识过这几个律师们的厉害，大家对他们的发言都提高了警惕。

“十四，你先说吧！从怎进入大人家宅邸开始，一直到你是怎么把他绑出来，认真说清楚。”松平点了支雪茄，像是准备好听故事一样，然后瞪着坂田银时：“旁边那个叫坂田的，十四说话的时候你不要插嘴。我说你可以说话了，你才能发言，听懂没有？”

“哦，我知道了。土方你先来吧！”银时面无表情地应道。

大概考虑到现场手记，土方说话的语速比较慢。他挺直的脊背就像是一棵树，微微分开的双腿犹如扎根在地上巍然不动，犀利的眼神和威严的表情，说话铿锵有力，令全场人的视线都集中在他的身上，银时不由得看得入神。

他真帅啊......  
银时的心里喃喃自语道。在鸭太郎案件的时候就发现了，自己被土方深深吸引着的事情。他跪在自己面前求助的样子，挥刀的样子，他为了同伴拼命的样子，无一不撼动着自己的心。然而案件结束了在医院里躺了那么久，这家伙居然连一次探病都没有。那天在街上偶遇到土方，正想质问他为什么的时候，土方一脸尴尬的要死的表情，彻底让他受不了。

这样的男人，抱了一次就再也没办法放手了吧......在他怀里高潮的样子，即便出现在梦里，也会令他发狂。正当他神游的时候，忽然听到大堂里出来了议论纷纷的声音。

“在那间实验室里面，有两个忍者攻击我，但是当时我没有刀，只有一把匕首。哦，就是在现场残骸中找到的那个。在打斗的时候，银时突然闯了进来，其中一个忍者朝我胸口刺过来，银时推开了我，所以他肩胛上的伤是我造成的。”

诶？他在说什么？银时只愣了几秒，大声吼道：“喂！你在胡说什么？”


	5. 第5页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

然而银时还是立刻住了嘴，因为松平又拿起了桌子上的手枪把玩着，他如果再多说一个字，子弹一定会射过来。他瞪着土方，眼睛里几乎要喷火，而土方依然面无表情地继续说着事件的过程。  
待土方叙述完了，第一个站起来提问的是个很瘦高的律师。

“土方先生是因为怀疑丰元记大人和走私药品有关，那么证据是什么呢？”  
“证据就是前来暗杀我的人是丰元记派来的忍者。”  
“有抓到忍者当面对质吗？”  
“没有。”土方的声音像井水般冰凉。

紧跟着轮到第二个年纪很轻的律师提问。  
“土方先生说在实验室里看到这几个医生在做药品的人体实验，他们说是受大人指使的吗？呃.....我的意思是丰元记一共有5位家臣都有自由进出丰元记宅邸的权力。”  
“没有。”  
“因为你所说的实验室，确实不存在了，那么关于你在解除职务前的那次行动中提到的药品，在丰元记大人的家里可曾找到？”

就连银时都听出了律师们话语中到处是圈套，他烦躁地抓着脑袋，忍不住想要骂人，正当他要开口的时候，土方伸直手臂挡在银时的面前制止了他。  
“实验室是不在了，但是药品和研制药品的医生都可以作证。铃木冲，关于这个药你应该最清楚吧！”土方将视线投向身后的几个证人。

只见跪坐在地上的一个男人战战兢兢地抬起头来，他满脸是泪水，显得十分绝望：“我只是个普通的外科医生，是主治医师安排我住到大人家随诊的。有一个叫前田的男人，大概是丰元记府上的家臣吧！让我改良那种药的药性，对了，药？药在土方那里！我当时很害怕会被杀掉，就把药瓶塞给他。”

“你说的是这个吗？”土方从口袋里掏出一个药剂瓶，里面大约有六七片白色的药片。当他拿出这东西的时候，土方特别注意看了丰元记一眼。

那个中年男人缓缓闭上了眼睛，既像是放弃辩解又像是下了某种决心的表情，令土方很是不解。

“这种药能大幅度提高体能，而且有麻痹痛感神经的作用，大概.......大概就是因为这个成分令服药着只能接收到简单的命令，如果出现多个干扰，服这个药的人可能会分不清楚哪个才是目标。这大概就是......就是副作用吧！我就知道这么多，我全部都说了，求求你救救我的女儿！！是他们绑走了我的家人，逼迫我做这种实验的！！求求你们啊！”铃木医生匍匐在地上，不顾一切地磕头哀求着。

“你女儿是叫铃木美智吧！她没事，丰元记家里发生爆炸，我们去救火的时候在起居室的地下室找到她。”冲田总悟对他说道。

铃木冲顿时感到安心下来，随后整个人满头大汗虚弱地瘫软在地上，近藤勋赶忙叫人把他抬到休息室去了。

“虽然这个药品被找到，却没有直接证据是丰元记大人指使调配的吧？”

坐在最左边的律师三宅浩史突然发问道。“铃木医生提到的前田秋志确实是大人的家臣，但是我们今天立刻安排人手去找，他已经不见踪影了。对了，真选组也安排人手去找了吧！如果找到他可以当面来对峙，到底是大人指使他做的这个药，还是他自己私自做的这件事。”

哼，前田大约是已经被“处理”掉了吧.......土方眯着眼睛和三宅对视着，直觉告诉他，这个肥胖的眼镜男绝对是三个人中最难对付的人。

他的提问让在场的所有人都紧张起来，他说的这种可能性如果成立的话，那么丰元记依然无罪的，而且还有再次给土方扣上刺杀的罪名。近藤勋心急如焚，他偷偷地看了松平一眼，老爷子紧绷着脸颊始终一言不发。

“不用那么麻烦了，他就是犯人没有错。”银时抬眼望着松平说道：“喂，老爷子，我可以说话了吧？”

松平弹掉雪茄上的烟灰，瞪着银时半威胁地说道：“如果你所说的‘证据’是那种没用的东西，我马上打爆你的狗头。”

银时抓着乱哄哄的头发，冷笑了一声道：“放心！我可是很珍惜这颗‘狗头’的！”他不顾土方吃惊的眼神，慢慢走向丰元记，赤色的眼睛盯得对方直犯怵。  
对视了五秒后，银时突然一把揪住丰元记的领子将他拽起来，挑着眼角问道：“大叔，你胳膊上的伤，很疼吧？”

那人吞咽了一下，没有任何回答。

“你太放肆了！小心大人的伤口！”三宅律师大声呵斥道。  
“那边的医生，过来一个帮忙啊！”银时冲着身后的医生喊道。

那几个人依然不敢乱动，直到近藤勋冲他们点了点头，一个三十多岁的男人快步跑了过去。就在刚才，土方对银时的举动还感到不解，直到他叫去了医生。原来他的“证据”是这个，难怪近藤怎么逼他都拿不出来。

“土方被解职之前的那次审案，我刚好也在这里，听到了整个事件的经过。土方在染料仓库砍伤了一个犯人，是跟着血迹一路追到了丰元记的家里。然后在那里误伤了大人，对吧？”

“是，没错。”众人表示同意他的话，几个律师翻看了上次的审讯记录也没有提出异议。

“土方说并没有很用力砍伤大人，然而那个大叔的医案却说他受了很重的伤。也就说，”银时脸上露出一丝冷笑，盯着面前已然失去血色的脸说道：“也就是说，他根本就是受了两次刀伤。”

“啊？怎么可能？！”  
听到这里的时候， 在现场的所有人一片哗然，顿时议论纷纷。近藤和松平亦是吃了一惊。

“我猜他啊，一定是害怕卖家认出他的样子所以才乔装成随从，又急于知道药效所以才亲身试药吧。”银时发出一声鄙夷的干笑，“被砍伤也是意料之外的事情，但是被跟到家里一定没办法赖掉吧！为了自保，才想出了这个让土方再砍一刀的办法。这个大叔，很厉害啊！能那么短的时间想出脱身的办法，还顺带着让土方丢掉了职位。”

听他这么说的时候，松平将视线投向丰元记，因抽烟过多的沙哑着声音说道：“丰元记，我现在要让医生检查你的伤口。这也是证明你清白的办法，得罪了哦！”

“不必了。”  
正当医生要伸手去解开纱布的时候，丰元记総一郎发出一声低吟。他昂起头，依然是一副高傲的样子望着松平，平静地说：“他说的没错。那天去交易的人确实是我本人，我想找到让人体打破体能局限的办法，我并不觉得这是犯罪。” 

“被你的用来做实验的那个人，已经死了。这样你还不觉得自己是在犯罪吗？”土方从口袋里掏出一支烟点燃，语气中充满了愤怒。

“那些只是道具而已。他们都是罪犯，活着还要耗费粮食养活他们，我让他们有机会为了人类的进步贡献一份力，是他们的荣幸。”丰元记的表情看不出任何波澜，可见他并不觉得自己做错了什么。

土方猛吸了口烟，几步冲到他的面前，将银时推到一边板着脸瞪着他：“别人的生命并不是由你来衡量是否有价值，你也没有权利擅自决定别人生命的价值多少。把自己标榜得那么伟大，哼！你不过就是个怕死的人罢了！”  
“.......”丰元记垂下眼睑沉默了。

“把他带下去吧！”松平站起身来，对近藤勋说道：“丰元记的案件既然已经解决了，就让十四回来吧！”

“那、那坂田......呢？”近藤有些为难的问道。  
松平那老鹰一般的眼睛正盯着土方，片刻后又转向近藤：“你不会连真选组的这种小案子还要让我参与审理吧！哼！不过我劝你把他盯紧点，这小子不简单哦。 

经过土方身边的时候，松平停下了脚步。  
“既然坂田协助了你侦破丰元记的案件，又受了伤，就让他回家好好休养吧！”  
“谢谢。”土方弯下身子行了一个大礼，直到上司离开了审讯大堂。

经过一番折腾之后，大堂内只留下了几位队长以及近藤勋。守在门外的神乐和新八没有看到银时被送出来，急得大声叫道：“银酱！银酱！”  
“吵死了！”冲田总悟走了出来，不耐烦地说道，“你们再等一会儿吧。老板的事情，还没有完。”  
“还没完的意思是......”新八担心地问道。  
“当然是和攘夷志士有关的事，不过你们放心。”总悟看了一眼站在大堂正中，面色凝重地抽烟的土方，“有他在，不会让你们老板有事的。”

“要是银酱有事，我要把撕成碎片呐。”神乐毫不客气地瞪着他。  
“哦~，女孩子不要总说那么可怕的话啊！再闹得话就把你们都扔出去哦！粗暴的警告后，“嘭！”一声把新八和神乐关在了门外。


End file.
